Just Another Twilight FanFiction
by LightlySaltedTaco
Summary: In this terrible FanFiction, Liana takes on the role of an average mortal female who has been given the task to find and locate Bella and Edward, whom have gone missing for unknown reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**_~*Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from the Twilight franchise; It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This story is purely made for the sake of entertainment!*~_**

**Chapter 1**

What am I doing here? I think to myself. One moment I was back in Arizona, the next I'm in this small town called Forks. I've never even heard of this place. My mom sent me here to get me out of the heat and to make some new friends, but, I'm not quite sure how that'll work out.

I've never been outside Arizona before. Moving all the way to Washington is such a difference. It's always so cold and rainy here; I hate it. I begged my mom to let me stay, but she refused.

I'm staying with my uncle here in Forks until I graduate from high school. He's already gone ahead and enrolled me into the nearby high school: Forks High School (Pretty creative name I'd say). I don't want to be here, but I have no choice. I'm hoping these 3 years will just fly by and I can then finally return home.

I feel like now would be a good time to introduce myself. My name's Liana-Grace Kona, and I'm a 15 year old sophomore. As I've said before, I'm from Phoenix. I'm not pale, but I'm not exactly tan either. I'm just right in the middle of the two with fair skin. My hair's really nothing special, it's just brown hair with a couple of honey-blonde streaks scattered about. I have generic brown eyes, and have an average stature. I'm really nothing special at all.

When I arrive at my uncle's house, I'm a bit surprised to see the home. My home back in Arizona was a large 3 story house, but my uncle's is just a 1 story home. My uncle offers to help with my bags, but I decline. I only brought 2 bags with me; one with all my clothes and shoes, the other with everything else. Whatever else I needed I could simply just buy from a nearby store. My uncle goes and gets the door for me and I step inside. The inside of the home is actually quite nice and spacious, something the exterior does not tell. Once inside, my uncle leads me to what will now be my room for the next few years.

My room is an average sized area with a full-sized bed that lays up against the right wall. There's also a large window upon which I can look out a bunch of trees. That's really all there is to see here in Forks; Trees and rain.

"Lia! Just a heads-up, you'll be starting school tomorrow! Set your alarm for 6:30" My uncle calls out to me from out in the hall. I sigh as I walk over to a small nightstand that already has a lamp and an alarm clock set on it. I take the time to learn how to operate the clock, and then set it for 6:30. I spend the next few hours setting up my room and organizing all my belongings.

"Dinner!" My uncle yells. "Coming!" I yell back at him. I put down the final picture frame and exit out of my room and into the kitchen. "I made pasta, hope it's alright" My uncle says, placing a bowl of pasta in front of me. "Top it how you want. There's various toppings over there in the fridge and pantry. Help yourself to anything" He says as he makes himself a bowl of pasta. I make my way over to the fridge and pull out a butter dish and some parmesan cheese for my pasta. After I finish topping it, I quickly eat up my dinner and then place my now empty dish in the sink. By now, it is 8:30, so I head back into my room to begin reading a book before I go to sleep.

I actually have to start school tomorrow. A whole new school with people I've never seen before in my life. This ought to be a blast…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

I jolt awake to the loud and annoying beeping sound of my alarm clock. I groan as I bang my hand on the off button tiredly. Moving the covers off of my and over to the other side of my bed, I slide my legs off of the bed. I take a moment to allow myself to wake up, and then stand up to stretch.

Today I start school. I really don't want to go though. I sigh as I make my way to my dresser and pull out an outfit to wear. After I get dressed, I pack various books and things into my backpack and head out towards the kitchen.

"G'morning Lia, I trust you slept well?" My uncle asks, dumping a plate of eggs and sausage down in front of me. "Yeah" I state, picking up a fork and eating my breakfast quickly. "We'll be leaving in 30 minutes, so just make sure you've got everything ready for school" My uncle says

My uncle, Daren, is an architect. His work is about an hour away from my school. He gets off work at 3:00, which is when I get out of school, so I'll be waiting at school everyday for an hour until he comes to pick me up. Just another little added bonus I guess.

For 30 minutes, I finish up getting ready and watch a little bit of TV. "Lia! It's time to go" Daren calls out from over in the doorway. I get up, swing my backpack onto my left shoulder, and head out the door behind Daren. When we reach the car, I open the passenger side door snd sit down inside the small Toyota Corolla.

About 15 minutes later, we arrive at Forks High. The parking lot is bustling with students hanging out everywhere, and is packed with cars. "Have a great first day Lia. I'll pick you up at 4:00" Daren says as I exit out of the car. "Bye" I say as I begin walking towards the entrance of the school. I let out a deep sigh as I reach the entrance. I open up the door and begin walking down the hallway. I pull out a map from my jacket pocket and look over it quickly. Looking around at the labels on the doors, I find my homeroom and step inside the room.

I'm met by many stares from people who've already taken their seats in the class. I hear scattered whispers from across the room all wondering who I am. After I take my seat people return to what they were doing before I walked in.

"Hey" A voice from behind me whispers. I turn my head to see a girl my age staring right at me. "Hey, who are you?" She asks me. "Um.. I'm Liana. Who are you?" I reply to the girl in a low whisper. "Jenna. You're new right? Of course you're new. Hey, if you need anything just ask me. I'll show you around" Jenna says to me with a confident smile. I nod slowly, a little surprised by how friendly Jenna is. "Okay. Thanks" I reply as I turn back around.

Class soon starts and the teacher teaches her lesson on English, which was particularly boring I'll admit. I stared at the clock the whole period until the bell signifying the end of the period goes off. "Finally" I whisper as I walk out of the classroom. "Hey! Wait up!" Jenna calls out to me as she catches up "So, since you're new, you probably have like, no friends right? Sit with me and mine at lunch. Just so you don't look like some loner" Jenna says as we walk down the hall. "Uh.. sure." I say. "Great! I'll let them know we have someone joining us!" Jenna says, hurrying off to meet up with her friends.


End file.
